


Killing the Andalite Bandits

by Tortellini



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Five kids -- a pessimistic hawk, a stupidly brave grizzly bear, a mild-mannered wolf, a self-sacrificing bengal tiger, and a smartass silverback gorilla -- face off against certain death from an evil alien overlord. And then another alien, this one another goofy food-obsessed kid, faces another kind of danger...Oneshot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Killing the Andalite Bandits

Visser Three smirked. With his stalk eyes, of course, not his mouth. Andalites didn't have mouths. Never had, never would. Except maybe in a different morph. This was getting way off topic. Anyway the Visser smirked. He leaned forward. 

<I'm going to kill you, Andalite bandit filth,> he said coldly. 

<...thank god, finally,> Tobias deadpanned. 

<TOBIAS NO--> said Rachel. 

<Tobias yes.>

What an angsty young man.

* * *

<I'm going to kill you, Andalite bandit filth,> the Visser said coldly. 

The same scenario was repeating itself. As it often times did. That was what happened when you were thirteen and seriously like, about to die in this situation. Rachel had decided she'd lived a good life. But she wasn't going down without a fight. 

The grizzly bear roared. 

<I'd love to see you try.>

* * *

<I'm going to kill you, Andalite bandit filth,> the Visser said coldly. 

<I'm ready to die for the greater good,> Cassie said gently. And then--well, she didn't die, of course. She'd try again. <I'm ready to die for--> And THEN time rewrote itself so that she didn't die. Again. 

Oh. 

<Don't worry, you'll kill me next time!> She said sweetly, encouragingly. 

Visser Three growled.

* * *

<I'm going to kill you, Andalite bandit filth,> the Visser said coldly. 

<I'm ready to die for the greater good,> Jake said solemnly. He was the leader. It really was up to him to keep his friends safe, much less the whole entire world. Even if he hadn't really graduated middle school yet but--that wasn't important, okay? 

Before anyone else could do anything literally every other member of their team threw themselves between Jake and danger. 

Made sense.

* * *

<I'm going to kill you, Andalite bandit filth,> the Visser said coldly. 

Marco rolled his eyes. For god's sakes. Even if he was about to crap his pants from pure fear--if silverback gorillas wore pants, that is--he was still himself deep down. He could still make a good joke or two. So the Visser was gonna kill him, huh? 

<I'm gonna go to hell,> Marco said. <And I'm not coming back.>

* * *

* * *

"I'm going to MURDER you, you little--!" 

Now this, this was something a lot more different than the previous situations, don't worry. The lights of the foodcourt were way too bright, and the smells could've overwhelmed someone who wasn't used to them. Luckily, most people were. But maybe it was different if you weren't from around here. Or if you weren't...a person. 

That was the case for Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. Ax wasn't human, after all. 

And this not-human was a SLUT for cinnabuns. 

Ax ran on his wobbly weak human legs, and straight into Jake. If he could talk: "Prince Jake! Jay-kuh!" 

But instead all he said was "Mrmph!" This was because his mouth was full of cinnabun. 

And Jake looked at him in disappointment. But don't worry. He still covered for him. 


End file.
